


your fault, our fault

by wanggayparkgay



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae!dads, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LITERALLY, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mpreg, Oneshot, Smut, but it's like for a second, domestic Jinson, jinson, jinson!dads, lapslock, married jinson, mated jinson, no angst but a sad moment maybe, side2jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanggayparkgay/pseuds/wanggayparkgay
Summary: jackson was scared at first but then he wasn't because he had jinyoung <3soft smexy times with jinson
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Lim Jaebeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	your fault, our fault

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5 am when "inspiration" struck me out of nowhere (it was the big bang theory)  
> i'm sorry for all the mistakes and childlike writing...anyways we can never have enough jinson so i went for it. hope y'all read and enjoy <3

"also! it's entirely your fault, just so you know" jackson said in a full-blown pout. 

jinyoung didn't know he could feel this much happiness with only just a few words, even if those words were something he waited his whole life to hear. he thought he'd gotten past that when jackson told him he didn't want to be a father, didn't want to bring a kid into this world, which, to be honest, was quite shocking.

"but you'd be a great dad, jackson." 

"i KNOW i'd be the best, but i just don't WANT to be one...i'm sorry." 

jackson looked as dejected as jinyoung had felt but it was fine, it was fine because jinyoung loved jackson more than anything in the world, more than his dream of being a parent and more than his dream of leaving a legacy behind. it was overrated anyways.

jinyoung didn't show it as much as he wanted to but he loved kids, he loved them to death and he thought the case was same for jackson and it _was_ but he just didn't want one of his own. jinyoung promised to love jackson forever and he was not one to break promises so he accepted jackson's decision to not a have a baby which is why he couldn't believe it when jackson told him on saturday morning that he was pregnant with their child _and_ that he **wanted** to be a father. 

"a father to your kid, our kid" jackson said shyly while looking up at jinyoung through his lashes. and jinyoung's heart stopped beating for a second, he knew it was kind of not okay of him but he had never loved jackson more than at that moment and jackson had never seemed sexier to him before. but...

"are you sure jackson? you don't have to feel pressured, you know we talked about this i'm fine as long as i have you." jinyoung tried to be the reassuring husband that he was. even though his alpha brain was telling him to embrace his omega and claim him again to breed him full of pups. but he knew how afraid jackson was even if he had never mentioned it to him. so, he told his mammalian brain to shut the fuck up right now.

jackson's heart filled with warmth at jinyoung's reaction. he saw all of the expressions break out on jinyoung's face step by step and he felt immensely proud that he could make jinyoung, the love of his life, feel so much, he loved that he had this power over jinyoung because it made him feel special, like jinyoung treasured him the most, which jackson found to be true in every which way, very early on in their relationship. because jinyoung didn't treat him like others in his life before him had, they only cared about themselves but jinyoung was selfishly selfless when it came to jackson and jackson preened under that much love and affection. 

jackson had had met good people in his life too, he had his best friend youngjae and some other friends who were really good people but jinyoung was just jinyoung. his better half, jackson would say and jinyoung would always remind him that jackson is the better one in their couple, jackson is the one who settled and jackson would always slap jinyoung on the chest and then give him a kiss on his pouty lips. 

jackson scooted closer to jinyoung on their bed, and cupped his cheek softly. 

"baby i know but don't worry, i really do want this" he kissed jinyoung lightly on the lips. 

it was the truth jackson did want a kid or _many_ with jinyoung. the fact was, jackson was really scared to bring new life into this world especially because his _own_ actual experience in the world hadn't really been great, that is of course until he had met jinyoung. 

jinyoung had been his saving grace, jackson lived a life of a kid with a broken home. his mother had died after giving birth to him, his father took her death poisonously. he hated jackson for being born and blamed him for his mother's death, called him a murderer so it was inevitable that jackson was going to end up with deeprooted issues about having a kid of his own later on in life, not just because of his dad but also because of his mom dying. what if he died? would jinyoung love their kid tremendously? or would he raise his kid like jackson's father did? 

jackson did overcome his fears though. well he had to, first because his best friend, youngjae always supported him and he told him and proved to him that jinyoung would never be anything but loving to his children and to jackson (in case he really didn't want to be a father) because what reason had jinyoung given him to be doubtful?. youngjae knew jackson the best, except maybe jinyoung but jinyoung couldn't talk to jackson about this stuff because he knew it would pain him and make him uncomfortable, jinyoung never wanted jackson to feel bad for using his rights like he's supposed to even if he was just in denial. so he let youngjae handle it. 

second, jackson was a strong omega, he understood what he had to do. he joined therapy for a little while and it helped him a great deal. it really cleared his perspective and opened up his mind to things he didn't know he actually knew. plus seeing jinyoung with jaebeom and youngjaes newborn baby kindled something within jackson, a feeling he thought he hadn't needed. it was overwhelming, realizing he did want to have his own babies, decidedly with jinyoung. plus jaebeom saying being pregnant was an experience he wouldn't trade for the world, mainly because of the sex, further helped resolute jackson's decision.

"i'm ready to be a father jinyoungie, i'm sorry it actually took you to put a baby in me to tell you this" jackson could see jinyoung's face light up when he heard the word _baby_ coming out of jackson's mouth and when it finally dawned on jinyoung.

"we're gonna have a baby" he whispered looking into jackson's eyes, like they held the whole world in them and they did. at least jinyoung's whole world. 

"we are" jackson giggled while leaning into jinyoung and kissing him fully on the mouth. both animated, like two giant puppies. 

"you're actually gonna be a daddy, _daddy_ " jackson purred into jinyoung's ear smugly, knowing full well what he was in for. jinyoung's happy scent was doing something to jackson and he wanted it to intensify, he knew how to make his husband happier, how to make his brain fill with oxytocin and endorphins that he wouldn't be able to think about anything else _and_ he was also really fucking horny, all of a sudden. damn those hormones. 

jinyoung's eyes widened before narrowing down into a squint. 

"you can't blame me for impregnating you when you act like that" jinyoung hinted back to jackson's earlier accusation. 

"you should have put on a condom! it's your fault" jackson folded his arms over his chest, he also would have stomped his foot on the floor but he didn't want to act like a kid throwing a tantrum, yet. "also don't use the word _impregnate_ it's so...grossy" he scrunched his nose at jinyoung trying to show his displeasure. 

"well it's not my fault that you went out drinking with youngjae and then attacked me" jinyoung hmphed back with a scoff, trying to show that jackson's seductive actions weren't working on him, even though his pupils were already blown with lust. but jinyoung was good at controlling himself, it was one of the things jackson loved about jinyoung the most, _that_ and his amazing cock. which jackson kind of needed inside him _right now_. but before that, he wasn't gonna let jinyoung have the last word.

"i literally just asked do you wanna?." 

jinyoung spluttered with fake irritation acting exasperated, like jackson had said the dumbest thing. "and? what did you think i was gonna say? no? to you? you know damn well you have me wrapped around your finger"

"well last friday night you should have wrapped something else!"

jinyoung didn't bother with a reply he knew jackson was just gonna get brattier so he put his tongue inside jackson's mouth to shut him up and also because he was really turned on.

jackson just ignited something within jinyoung that no one else could. it was something fiery and violent, swallowing jinyoung whole but it was also light and warm cocooning jinyoung in a blanket of homeliness. 

jinyoung was also not aware that he could drool like an actual dog over a smell, but jackson's natural smell turned him into an animal. his strawberry filled scent with a hint of orange watered jinyoung's mouth like he was conditioned, just like pavlov's dogs. 

jinyoung took a whiff of jackson's scent while licking along his neck which got jackson moaning, he was really sensitive on his neck and he loved this feeling, of jinyoung almost hovering over him and marking him as his. 

"stop teasing and fuck me like a real alpha" jackson was getting impatient, they were both still sitting on the bed, fully clothed and that just wouldn’t do so jackson tried provoking jinyoung and he was doing a pretty darn good job of it. as always.

jinyoung growled while lapping at jackson’s mating bite, he bit at it again, for carnal reasons and because jackson needed to be put back into his place and jinyoung wanted to deliver, real hard. it made jackson whimper and one of jinyoung organs twitch.

“your wish is my command, jackson _wang_ , but don’t complain about feeling sore in the morning babe” jinyoung muttered the words into jackson’s caramel skin that was glistening with jinyoung’s saliva and jackson’s sweat.

“oh, please you love me whining about your big cock wrecking my hole” jackson bit back at jinyoung, exposing him for what he was, a sadist pervert.

jinyoung was stunned for a second and that is all it took for jackson to act, he pushed jinyoung down on the bed, forcefully, and went up to straddle him, with his thighs on either side of jinyoung’s hips, while ravishing his mouth. jackson could feel jinyoung’s crotch and it made him moan in the middle of their lip lock. jinyoung braced himself by putting his right hand around jackson’s nape and kissing him back like his life depended on it. exploring jackson’s mouth with his tongue always felt like a revelation no matter how many times they had made out before.

“nyoungie please” jackson sounded so desperate already, even though he was on top he knew he didn’t control the tempo and he needed jinyoung to move along and he knew how weak jinyoung was for jackson begging him to just touch him.

jinyoung’s hands went under jackson’s sweats, invading his boxers to touch at his slicked hole. “please what? princess” jinyoung said darkly, he kept touching at his rim, playing with it but never trying to put his finger _inside,_ if jackson knew all of jinyoung’s weaknesses, jinyoung also knew how to compete and he was never good at being a loser, he knew how to make jackson whine with need and how to tease him to get him intoxicated with want before giving in to his demands, because jinyoung may be an alpha, he may be dominant in bed but at the end of the day he was a slave to jackson and his desires.

jackson was a blushing, spluttering mess with shiny lips and glossy eyes. he had a _thing_ for jinyoung calling him pet names and showering him with soft affection during sexy times, it was probably his daddy issues speaking but jackson didn’t care when he was feeling so high, his brain filled with all the chemicals making him burst with rapture. he was still fully clothed, sitting on jinyoung’s torso like it was his throne, but his face was flushed it reached his neck and jinyoung was sure his chest was all red too so he used his other, free hand to slide jackson’s shirt up till he could see his lover’s rosy body and his pink nipples, looking all soft upon that rigid body, it was jinyoung’s favourite sight to behold. he moved up a little to suck one of the nipples and took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and pinching it with his teeth, jackson’s nipples were so soft under his tongue, like velvet and jinyoung could never get tired from just playing with his nipples.

“fuck jinyoungie, you’re so good, you’re gonna make me come from just that” jackson panted out while undulating his hips. jinyoung didn’t want it to be over so fast so he stopped teasing his nipples and came up to kiss jackson’s mouth, like a man coming up for air from underwater.

“coming from just your nipples being touched? that’d be a record baby, but maybe for another day” jinyoung’s head was dizzy with his husband’s scent and his natural oblivious sexiness, jackson was laid out under him now, his shirt half ridden up to one of his wet nipples. he looked like a dream, that jinyoung didn’t know he could ever have.

jackson breathed a sigh of relief when jinyoung finally removed his pants, it was a turn on when he saw that jinyoung was fully dressed and jackson was just scantily covered by his shirt, he could imagine how he’d be looking, like a slut looking up at jinyoung with hooded eyes and that excited him. because he could still, even in his sex-muddled brain, see how jinyoung was looking at him. with so much passion and love, that _one_ look was all jackson needed to know, that he’d made the best decision when he’d said yes to jinyoung’s proposal. and present his neck for their mating bite, because jinyoung gave him _his_ own neck too, to bite, to form their profound bond. 

jinyoung was kissing up his belly, lavishing it with a little more care, and it made jackson’s heart swell, he felt bad for waiting so long but he also was exceptionally happy, the wait and all the struggles he had to go through made this moment extra special.

jackson’s thoughts took a turn when he felt jinyoung prodding at his entrance again, his brain was filled with jinyoung’s name only. jinyoung took jackson’s cock in his mouth while he fingered his hole with ease. jackson was breathless he was burning with the need to release, his body was shaking in anticipation but jinyoung distracted him by leaving his throbbing cock untouched. jinyoung kissed jackson to shush his whining and he deemed jackson finally ready, after being knuckles deep in his ass with three of his fingers.

jinyoung removed his own pants within a flash, took out his cock before pushing it gently inside jackson’s fluttering hole, after stroking it once or twice with jackson's slick, he slowly went inside jackson, even though his brain was screaming at him to just pound into his sweet hole and go crazy but he wanted to be careful, he wasn’t sure if jackson would be able to take it right now, since their situation was already pretty overwhelming. but jackson, bless his heart, proved jinyoung wrong when he squeezed his legs around jinyoung’s waist and pushed jinyoung into himself with an abrupt movement.

“just because i’m pregnant doesn’t mean i’ll break” the words sparked something within jinyoung, he didn’t know he had more blood left in him to rush to south. jackson was such a turn on even without trying, he was so perfect for jinyoung, jackson had no idea how grateful jinyoung was for him. jinyoung never failed to mention it daily but no matter how many times he would say it, show it, it would never be enough.

“why are you getting bigger, oh my god nyoungie” jackson was in awe, jinyoung was hitting deep within him, he felt so full it was so much different from all the times they had had sex before but it was also not, jackson didn’t know how to explain it he just knew was ready to get fucked and come.

jinyoung just grinned in return and started thrusting with a hard and fast pace, he was hitting all the right spots, jackson’s walls were squeezing his cock so tightly, jinyoung wasn’t gonna be able to keep it up for long. his knot was gonna swell soon but he wanted to make his baby come first, wanted jackson to reach his climax.

“you’re so good sseunnie, taking my cock so well, being such a good boy for your daddy, aren’t you?” jinyoung slurred the words into jackson’s ears while hitting his prostrate. jackson was writhing under jinyoung’s hands and mouth, jinyoung was leaving hickeys everywhere on his body, he snatched the shirt with one hand and stretched it as far as it would go almost choking jackson. jinyoung wanted to map out the marks later, he loved using jackson as his canvas, his galaxy.

jinyoung was sucking a mark onto his clavicle and groaning in pleasure when jackson tightened himself around his cock. jackson’s blunt nails were leaving red lines all over jinyoung’s back and one of his hand was gripping jinyoung’s hair so tight that jinyoung would have complained later that jackson was the reason he was gonna go bald, but jinyoung was a little busy right now to notice that. both of them drowning in hot pleasure, in a trance.

jackson’s cock was bouncing with their movements but there was barely any space between them, his dick brushing against jinyoung’s stomach was getting enough friction to come, he was so close. jinyoung noticed this and he put enough space between them to drag his hand down jackson’s chest, moving past his navel to grab at his cock. he started stroking jackson’s dick, keeping the same pace as his thrusts, his grip firm and gliding smoothly because of jackson’s precome.

jinyoung’s dick and balls were wet because of jackson’s slick, he was leaking like a waterfall, giving their fucking that naughty squelch, the room was filled with their heavy panting and smacking sound of skin against skin.

jackson’s eyes were shut his teeth gritting, he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer but he wanted jinyoung to allow him to come, even though jinyoung hadn’t said anything he knew what his lover wanted from him and he wanted to please jinyoung.

“i’m gonna come sseunnie”

“me too, daddy, wanna come with daddy, pl-please, jinyoung”

jackson was bridling with his impeding orgasm, jinyoung was sucking a purple bruise on the juncture of his mate’s neck and shoulder, right on his mating bite. he was hitting jackson with that sweet pain and pleasure, right at once, fucking him viciously that it was making the bed creak.

“let go, sweetie”

that was all it took for jackson to let his release overcome his control, he spurted his come in a white stream, it landed on his chest and a little bit of his shirt, it was highly intense, jackson’s hole tightened due to his orgasm which in turn gave jinyoung the final push he needed. it only took a second, jackson hadn’t even come down from his euphoria yet that jinyoung’s knot swelled up and connected them together while filling jackson up with his seed.

jinyoung was going to let his body drop with a thud on jackson but he realized before letting the last of his braincell lose restraint, it was probably his alpha instincts, that jackson was pregnant with his baby and jinyoung knew it wasn’t really going to hurt their unborn pup but jinyoung didn’t want to risk anything so he stopped himself.

jackson noticed his hesitation and rolled his eyes with adoration, finding jinyoung’s gestures of reluctance sweet when a minute ago he was fucking him senseless.

“you’re not gonna hurt us, _daddy_ ” jackson hoped to be playful he didn’t think it would make jinyoung’s knot let out another burst of come, filling him up to the brim which jackson thought he already was. jinyoung got shy after hearing jackson tease him, which ended up with him squirting some more baby-making material into jackson. “i just don’t want to take any chances, sseunnie” he replied with a soft smile, that crinkled his eyes and gave him those adorable whiskers that made jackson squeal with delight.

“okay, okay, let’s rest facing each other till your knot decides to go down” jackson replied in his tired-of-your-knot-always-restricting-me tone and jinyoung immediately picked it up.

“well my princess get’s what my princess wants” jinyoung grinned into jackson’s face leaving him flustered while jinyoung caressed his face with butterfly kisses. once he was done with kissing jackson to his content, his knot went down, making jinyoung’s excessive come gush out, which made jackson make a face of disgust.

“you’re gonna have to clean me up, i’m tired” jackson puckered his plump lips, trying to look innocent and adding that on top of his puppy dog eyes, there was no way jinyoung could resist him, _not like he was going to anyway._

“only because you were such a good boy for daddy” jinyoung cooed while patting jackson’s head as he was getting up from the bed to their ensuite so he could wash a towel in warm water.

“you’re gonna have to find a new kink, or we can’t have our kids calling any of us daddy” jinyoung could hear jackson grumble from the bedroom.

“i thought that was your kink”

“like you don’t enjoy me calling you daddy a little too much”

“…i enjoy _**you**_ ”

jinyoung came back to bed and cleaned jackson, finally removing his shirt and staring at his remarkable art.

“so, kids? as in plural” jinyoung asked with hope lacing his voice and eyes going all sparkly.

“yes, i want more than one combination of you and i” jackson replied giddily.

“stop saying stuff like that or you’re gonna make me hard again” jinyoung was looking at jackson with pure and unadulterated look of admiration and love.

“whatever you say, _daddy_ ” jackson winked at jinyoung before pushing jinyoung down again, like he did almost an hour ago and attacked his husband’s lips with fervor leaving jinyoung helpless before him, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my second attempt at sm*t so i'm sorry if i'm really bad at it :(  
> constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
